the winter soldier and the snow dragon
by kuro-nocturna
Summary: HYDRA l'a créée, une arme parfaite, invulnérable, programmée pour obéir sans réfléchir. Mais que se passe t-il quand cette arme se met à penser, rêvant de liberté et décide de fuir, entraînant le soldat de l'hiver ? Parviendront-ils à gagner leur liberté et à découvrir qui ils sont ? HYDRA est à leur trousse mais les avengers les aideront. Spoil TWS, crossover avec avengers
1. prologue

_Salut salut ! Bienvenu sur ma nouvelle fanfic, je m'attaque à un nouveau fandom que je trouve particulièrement vide... je vous préviens tout de suite, ça ne sera pas une fic steve/bucky. J'aime beaucoup ce couple mais je les vois surtout comme des frères._

_**Note**__ : ceci est un cross-over avec avangers _

_l'histoire tournera surtout autour de Bucky et de mon OC_

_**disclamé :**__les personnages ne sont pas à moi _

_voici mon proloque, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

Il faisait sombre dans les couloirs du laboratoire d'HYDRA. Un homme en blouse blanche les parcourait d'un pas décidé. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, tapa un code et entra quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Le scientifique prit place près d'un lit dans lequel se trouvait une femme. De nombreux fils et câbles reliaient le corps à des machines autour du lit. Les tuyaux étaient en grande partie concentrés sur le ventre rebondit de cette femme au teint blafard. Par moment, de petites bosses se formaient, preuve qu'un être se développait dans ce cocon de vie artificielle.

Il se tourna vers un autre scientifique et s'adressa à lui avec un fort accent allemand :

« -Comment cela se présente t-il Docteur Heinz ? »

Le docteur réajusta ses lunettes et répondit avec le même accent, quoi qu'un peu plus léger :

« -Pour le moment tout est correct, l'enfant est viable et ne rejette pas les injections. Au contraire, elles ont parfaitement été intégrés à son code génétique. »

« -Parfait, continuez comme cela. Dans combien de temps la grossesse sera t-elle à terme ? »

« -Dans approximativement trois mois. » il s'épongea le front « Professeur, doit on lui injecter le gène D ? »

Le professeur se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et fit volte face :

« -Évidemment, le faire de suite évitera de nombreux problèmes. »

« -Ils étaient faibles et peut sont arrivés jusqu'à cette phase des expérimentations. Il survivra. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous en trouverons un autre. »

Il sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Heinz s'épongea une nouvelle fois le front et s'adressa à ses collègues :

« -Allez chercher le gène D »

Une femme en tailleur et blouse blanche avec un chignon serré partit dans une pièce adjacente et revint quelques instant plus tard avec un plateau contenant une fiole et une seringue. Heinz prit une quantité de ce qui se trouvait dans la fiole avec la seringue puis alla l'injecter dans un tuyau blanc -celui directement relié à l'enfant.

« -Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que cela n'échoue pas de nouveau. »

Les « bips » des machines commencèrent à s'accélérer, émettant de nombreux sons stridents. Les scientifiques tournèrent leur regard vers la cuve, ils virent de nombreuses bosses se former sur le ventre de la femme. Le bébé réagissait, se débattait contre ce gène intrus. Puis d'un coup plus rien, excepté un sifflement constant. Tous ceux présent dans la pièce baissèrent la tête, l'expérience avait échoué.

Le docteur Heinz ôta ses lunettes et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Cela n'aurait pas dû échouer, tout était parfait, l'enfant avait réagit positivement à tout les autres produits qui lui avaient été transmit. Alors pourquoi pas celui-là ?

Il fût tiré de ses pensées par l'enthousiasme d'un de ses collègue :

« -Docteur, regardez électrocardiogramme ! »

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'appareil, il comprit la joie des autres scientifiques. La ligne constante était troublée par de faibles sursauts espacés. Ceux-ci devinrent plus forts et plus réguliers. Le petit cœur de l'enfant battait de nouveau avec vigueur, comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté. Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans le laboratoire. Heinz reprit vite ses esprits et s'adressa aux autres laborantins :

« -Vérifiez ses fonctions vitales, veillez à ce qu'il n'y ai aucune anomalie ni de rejets. »

Il sortit précipitamment et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du professeur dans lequel il entra en trombe :

« -Professeur Weiner ! »

L'interpellé posa le dossier qu'il feuilletait et croisa les mains sur son bureau, incitant son confrère à poursuivre :

« -L'enfant a survécu, le gène semble assimilé. Mon équipe fait des examens complémentaires. »

Weiner se leva et se plaça devant un portrait du Crane Rouge :

« -Y a t-il eu des complications ? »

« -Eh bien, il s'est débattu lorsqu'il a reçu le gène D, son cœur a subit une fulgurante accélération avant de se stopper... »

« -Son cœur s'est arrêté, combien de temps ? »

« -Oh... euh … moins d'une minute »

« -Je vois. Je veux une copie des examens complémentaires demain matin, vous me prévenez à la moindre complication, à la moindre anomalie. »

« -Bien professeur. »

Heinz quitta le bureau, laissant son supérieur seul.

« -C'est parfait, tout se déroule comme prévu. »

Les trois derniers mois s'étaient déroulés sans incidents notables. Les scientifiques avaient continué leurs expérimentations améliorant encore et encore l'enfant.

Ce fut le jour des premières neiges d'hiver que l'accouchement fut déclenché. Les médecins avait préparé la table d'opération tout les instruments chirurgicaux étaient prêts, dès que la mère serait débranché, l'opération devra se dérouler très rapidement. Le docteur Heinz était prêt pour l'opération. Il s'adressa aux autres chirurgiens :

« -Tout est prêt, vous pouvez l'amenez. »

Le corps fut transféré du lit sur la table de métal. Dès qu'elle fut placée, tous s'activèrent autour d'elle, la poche des eaux fut percée puis Heinz procéda à la césarienne. Une fois l'enfant sortit du ventre de sa mère et le cordon coupé, une infirmière le prit et alla le laver. Lorsque l'eau froide entra en contact avec lui, le bébé poussa un cri déchirant. Weiner le prit entre ses mains le mit face à son visage, Heinz se tourna vers lui :

« -C'est une fille professeur. »

« -J'ai vu docteur » il installa le nouveau né plus confortablement et reprit « Mais cela n'a aucune importance, cet enfant est l'avenir d'HYDRA. » il se mit à parler plus bas, pensant à voix haute « Comment allons nous l'appeler ? J'ai trouver, tu t'appelleras Hydrae, le dragon des neige, la clé de notre règne. »

Tous levèrent les poings scandant en cœur « hail HYDRA ».

_merci pour votre lecture, laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'encouragera pour écrire la suite. Je ne sais pas quand je la posterais, tout dépendra de vous et de mon inspiration._

_bye _


	2. Chapter 1

_Salut la compagnie ! Me voici avec le premier chapitre, oui je sais j'ai été assez longue, mais on va dire que mon PC personnel m'a lâché et que je ne dispose pas comme je le souhaiterais des autres présents chez moi …_

_Fin bref, je remercie ceux qui me suivent et **Helja **pour sa review._

_Toujours pareil, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Hydraé, Weiner Heinz et les figurants._

_Bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 1**

Weiner faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, leur plan avait été dérouté par Captain America et le SHIELD avait été démantelé. Pire encore, le soldat de l'hiver avait recouvré une grande partie de sa mémoire et était à présent en fuite. Cela faisait trois semaines que des agents étaient à sa poursuite et toujours aucun retour... on frappa à la porte :

« -Entrez ! »

Une jeune femme entra :

« -Professeur, les agents ont retrouvé le soldat. »

Il quitta son bureau, suivant la jeune femme jusqu'à une salle dans laquelle quatre agents et deux médecins tentaient de maîtriser un seul homme vêtu de noir qui se débattait avec rage. Ils essayaient en vain de le faire s'asseoir sur un siège de métal.

L'homme aux tempes grise s'avança vers le soldat et le saisi à la gorge, le forçant d'une main à prendre place. Les agents attachèrent ses bras et ses jambes, l'immobilisant. Weiner prit la parole :

« -Je suis très déçu soldat. »

Le brun dans le fauteuil s'agita, espérant briser ses liens et dit d'une voix grave :

« -Je ne suis pas votre soldat ! »

Un agent le frappa au visage avec la crosse de son arme et le professeur enserra sa mâchoire, s'approchant de lui :

« -Tu es devenu bien intrépide. » Il lui tapota la joue « Nous allons arranger cela. »

Pour toute réponse, le soldat lui cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche à la figure. Weiner s'éloigna et s'essuya avec un mouchoir qu'il avait tiré de sa poche. Il jugea le rebelle de haut.

« -Bien, occupez-vous de lui. »

Les médecins s'activèrent autour de l'homme attaché. Le professeur partit sous les hurlements de rage et de douleur de celui-ci.

Il fallu plusieurs jours pour remanier l'esprit du soldat. Les scientifiques effacèrent tous ses souvenirs grâce à de nombreux électrochocs et produits chimiques, lui ôtant toute volonté propre.

Lorsque les manipulations prirent fin, le soldat de l'hiver était redevenu celui qu'il était sombre, éteint et obéissant. Pour éviter d'autres incidents, le professeur Weiner décida de faire cryogéniser l'homme jusqu'à sa prochaine mission et entre chacune d'entre elles. Il fut également convenu de ne plus l'envoyer combattre Captain America.

Le docteur Heinz observait Hydraé, elle était assise sur un tabouret face à lui. La jeune femme faisait remuer, à sa demande, la paire d'ailes métalliques qui se trouvaient dans son dos. Il lui avait greffé il y a peu de temps, les précédentes n'étant plus proportionnelles à sa taille. Il vérifiait la connexion psycho-motrice :

« -Très bien, maintenant déploie les. » Elle se leva et les ouvrit, manquant d'éborgner un scientifique, tant l'envergure était grande. « Parfait. Ressens-tu des douleurs quand tu les bouges ? »

Elle répondit d'une voix égale et légèrement rauque :

« -Des tiraillements, comme à chaque changements, pas de douleurs particulières. »

« -Bien, dans quelques jours tu pourras tenter un vol. »

Elle hocha la tête, replia ses ailes et demanda si elle pouvait disposer :

« -Oui, oui, vas-y. »

Heinz la regarda partir, sa chevelure blanche se balançant entre ses ailes.

Il était fier de cette expérience, elle était une réussite totale forte, obéissante et dangereuse. L'homme presque chauve sourit, le gène D qui lui avait été injecté lui avait développé de nombreuses capacités spéciales et surtout des réflexes meurtriers. Il se souvenait de son premier meurtre.

_ « Lui ainsi que le professeur Weiner l'avaient vu au travers des caméras qui se trouvaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille, elle devait avoir quinze ans à l'époque. Ils avaient envoyé un agent pour la réveiller. Celui-ci avait pénétré dans la pièce déjà éclairée et s'était approché de la couchette dans laquelle la jeune fille dormait profondément. À peine avait-il posé une main sur l'épaule de l'albinos que celle-ci s'était réveillée, jetée sur lui et lui avait brisé la nuque. Tout s'était déroulé extrêmement vite, si vite que les scientifiques avaient dû passer la vidéo au ralenti pour voir en détail ce qu'elle avait fait. Lorsqu'à leur tour ils étaient entré dans la pièce, ils l'avaient trouvé debout près du cadavre, le regardant d'un œil sombre. Weiner c'était adressé à elle :_

_« -Pourquoi avoir fait cela Hydraé ? »_

_Elle fixa son regard pourpre dans celui du professeur et répondit :_

_« -J'ai cru que c'était une attaque, j'ai riposté sans réfléchir. »_

_Weiner eut un sourire en coin :_

_« -Bien, très bien. »_

_Puis il quitta la pièce. Heinz lança un dernier regard au cadavre et à l'adolescente avant de suivre le professeur. »_

L'arme s'était perfectionnée depuis ce jour, huit années d'entraînements intensifs l'avaient transformé en une véritable arme d'attaque et de destruction. Aucune réflexion, seuls son instinct et surtout les ordres contrôlaient ses actions. Elle n'était encore jamais sortie de la base, mais elle n'était pas pour autant inutile, bien au contraire Weiner l'utilisait pour éliminer les personnes qui devenaient superflus pour HYDRA. Il les faisait venir et ordonnait à la jeune femme de les exécuter, ce qu'elle accomplissait dès qu'il terminait sa phrase. Son intelligence était également mise à profit, bien qu'elle obéissait instantanément et aveuglément aux ordres, elle était un fin stratège. Elle avait à de nombreuses reprises aidé à mettre au point des plans d'attaque pour se débarrasser des parasites qui s'interposaient et voulaient empêcher l'organisation d'arriver à ses fins.

Hydraé se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement de la base, un gymnase extrêmement vaste, il prenait tout un sous sol du bâtiment. Elle n'avait pas reçu d'ordre particulier, elle suivit donc le premier que le professeur Weiner lui avait donné, lorsqu'elle fut apte à suivre un entraînement physique, il y a des années. Le professeur l'avait regardé dans les yeux et lui avait dit d'une voix forte : _« Il y aura des jours où tu n'auras rien à faire Hydraé, ne gâche pas ce temps à tourner en rond. Utilise le pour t'entraîner et te perfectionner. Suis-je bien clair ? »_

Elle entra dans la pièce, celle-ci contenait une vingtaine de tapis de course aligné les uns à côté des autres face à un mur, le même nombre de vélo elliptique, des bancs de muscu et des altères, un grand nombre de sac de frappe attendaient dans une armoire grillagée, quelques uns pendaient du plafond, et au milieu du gymnase se trouvaient deux rings de taille moyenne. Elle alla vers les bacs de muscu, ses nouvelles ailes étaient plus lourdes que les précédentes, elle devait renforcer les muscles de son dos ainsi que ses abdos pour ne pas être entraîné en arrière pas le poids des ces membres de métal. La jeune femme souleva des poids, fit des abdos et du gainage. Elle aurait voulu courir mais le docteur Heinz lui avait interdit tout exercice qui risquait de trop secouer ses greffes tant que tout n'était pas complètement cicatrisé. Grâce au super sérum qui coulait dans ses veines, ce n'était qu'une question de quelques jours au lieu de plusieurs semaines. Elle ne fit donc que du renforcement musculaire jusqu'à l'heure du couvre celui-ci sonna, Hydraé regagna sa chambre, une petite pièce dans laquelle se trouvait un lit contre le mur droit, près de celui-ci, une table de nuit et face à la porte, une commode. Sur le mur gauche, une autre porte menant à la salle de bain. L'albinos s'approcha de la table de nuit. Dessus il y avait une coupelle contenant son repas, des gélules composéesdes nutriments dont son corps a besoin, et un verre d'eau. Elle avala les gélules ainsi que l'eau puis elle se déshabilla, enfila sa blouse pour la nuit et alla se coucher. Elle s'endormit peu de temps après.

Le dos de la jeune femme était enfin cicatrisé. Elle se trouvait dans un hangar vide, haut d'une trentaine de mètre, avec le docteur Heinz. Elle était debout sur un échafaudage proche du plafond, l'homme était au sol et lui donnait quelques indications qu'elle connaissait déjà. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle s'élança et se laissa tomber, elle ne déploya ses ailes qu'à quelques mètres du sol et s'envola. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour du hangar, montant, descendant en piquet et slalomant entre les colonnes. Elle se posa près du docteur après de nombreuses minutes de vol. L'homme était plus petit qu'elle, lui arrivant à l'épaule et peu épais. Il réajusta ses lunettes et s'adressa à elle :

« -C'est époustouflant, cependant tu es encore très raide, il faudra que tu reviennes souvent ici pour améliorer la qualité de ton vole. Tu n'as jamais vraiment voler depuis que tu as tes ailes, te concentrant surtout sur ta force physique. Tu dois à présent t'entraîner à voler, cela te sera très utile quand tu partiras sur le terrain. »

« -Bien monsieur »

« -Je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire. Commence à travailler. »

« -A vos ordres. »

Hydraé attendit qu'il ai quitté le hangar puis remonta sur l'échafaudage. Elle vola durant trois heures, fluidifiant de plus en plus ses mouvements, gagnant en confiance. L'albinos finit par atterrir, légèrement essoufflée. Elle réalisa que si elle était envoyée en mission, elle n'aurait pas toujours l'occasion de prendre son envole en se laissant tomber d'une hauteur. Elle concentra donc son entraînement sur le décollage. Le jeune femme se mit à courir et après quelques mètres de course elle sauta et battit des ailes, elle retomba à genoux après quelques battements, elle n'avait pas pris assez d'élans. Elle réessaya encore et encore mais fini par s'arrêter, son dos la faisait souffrir.

Elle retourna dans le bâtiment principal, elle était en nage. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, prit des vêtements propres et entra dans la salle de bain, une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle se faufila dans la douche, alluma l'eau chaude et se lava. Une fois rincée, elle resta encore sous l'eau pour détendre les muscles de son dos. Elle sortit après plusieurs minutes, se sécha et s'habilla. Elle sortait de la salle d'eau quand un agent pénétra dans sa chambre. Il la chercha quelques secondes puis s'adressa à elle :

« -Le professeur Weiner veut vous voir. »

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le laboratoire principale, le professeur était debout devant un fauteuil encadré par deux agents. Dans le fauteuil était assise une femme, d'une quarantaine d'année, en larme. Hydraé la connaissait, c'était cette femme, Héléna, qui s'était occupée d'elle durant son enfance. L'agent qui l'accompagnait fit remarquer leur présence. Weiner se retourna vers elle :

« -Hydraé, approche. »

Elle s'exécuta et prit place aux côtés de l'homme. Il reprit la parole :

« -Vois tu Hydraé, j'ai horreur de la trahison. »

« -Que voulez-vous dire monsieur ? »

Il désigna la femme assise :

« -Cette femme nous a trahit, elle a tenté de faire passer des informations confidentielles à ceux qui veulent nous arrêter. Tu sais ce que cela signifie n'est-ce pas. »

L'albinos posa son regard écarlate sur Héléna. Oui elle savait ce que cela voulais dire. Elle reporta son attention sur le professeur et acquiesça. Weiner sourit et s'éloigna. Hydraé recula de quelques pas et sortit son arme. Les sanglots d'Héléna reprirent :

« -Je t'en supplie Hydraé... ne fait pas ça... »

La jeune femme pointa le canon de son pistolet sur la tête de la traîtresse et l'amorça :

« -Hydraé... pitié... j'ai fait ça pour ton bien... »

Elle vissa son regard dur dans celui, larmoyant, d'Héléna et prit la parole :

« -Les traîtres ne méritent pas la pitié. »

Et elle tira deux coups, maculant les murs et elle-même de sang.

_Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, mais dans ce cas justifiez vous ^^._

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais l'écrire et le poster, tout dépendra de la disponibilité des ordinateurs ^^_

_Bye~ _


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Me voici avec le chapitre deux^^_

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre_

_je tiens à remercier **Daiky, Mirlana, Noectus** et** THEJOY69 **pour leurs reviews, elle m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je remercie également les personnes qui me suivent sans laisser de commentaires, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, je ne mords pas ^^_

_Bon sinon, comme d'hab, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté ceux qui ne sont pas de Marvel ^^ _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, j'espère que vous en aurez autant a lire. _

**Chapitre 2**

Dans un parc éclairé par le crépuscule matinal, deux hommes couraient le long d'un grand bassin. Le premier ralenti pour se mettre à hauteur de son compagnon de course et lui lança en souriant :

« -Bah alors, tu entames à peine ton cinquième tour et tu es déjà fatigué ? Tu commence à te faire vieux, tu veux que je te réserve une place au musée ? »

L'homme à la peau brune frappa son ami à l'épaule :

« -Oh la ferme Rogers ! Tout le monde n'est pas un super soldat avec de supères capacités... et puis je ne suis pas fatigué, je vais à un rythme normal. C'est toi qui va super vite ! »

Le blond sourit, Sam n'avait pas tord.

« -Bon eh bien on se retrouve à la fin. »

Il donna une tape dans le dos de son ami et accéléra. Ils continuèrent à courir, chacun à leur vitesse, sous les regards envieux des femmes présentes dans le parc. Certaines venaient juste pour pouvoir les admirer. Steve passa à de nombreuses reprises à côté du vétéran. Alors que celui-ci bouclait un tour, il en avait déjà fait une dizaine. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent leur jogging, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Les deux hommes allèrent s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ils se désaltérèrent en reprenant leur souffle, profitant du calme environnant.

L'ancien soldat fini par briser le silence, il se tourna vers le blond :

« -Tu as eu de nouvelles informations pour le retrouver ? »

Captain America bu une gorgée d'eau et soupira. Il n'avait rien, aucun indice, aucun détail sur l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver, personne ne l'avait revu depuis la chute des trois héliporteurs. C'était comme si Bucky avait complètement disparu. Bucky... Steve s'en voulait énormément, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il laissait tomber son ami. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Il remuerait ciel et terre s'il le fallait, mais il le retrouvera et il fera tout son possible pour qu'il redevienne lui-même. Car Steve en était persuadé, il savait que quelque part au fond du Soldat de l'hiver se trouvait le sergent Barnes, celui qui avait combattu à ses côtés 70 ans plus tôt.

Sam ne dit rien, le silence du super soldat était plus éloquent que n'importe quelle parole. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Rogers sourit, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son aide. Il fini sa bouteille et se leva. Il tendit une main à son ami :

« -Vient, il y a encore une personne à qui on a pas demander son aide. »

Le vétéran accepta la main tendu et se leva à son tour :

« -Et tu penses à qui ?

Le blond eut un petit sourire et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc :

« -Tu verras, suis moi. »

Il prit place derrière le volant de la voiture de Sam, celui-ci s'installa à ses côtés et dit avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix :

« -Tu es sur de vouloir conduire ? C'est quand même pas le même modèle qu'à ton époque. »

Un léger rire secoua les épaules du héros :

« -Nous ne roulions pas non plus en calèche. Mets ta ceinture. »

« -Ça, pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ! »

Ils bouclèrent leurs ceintures et Steve mit la voiture en route. La circulation était plutôt fluide, ils ne mirent que très peut de temps à arriver à destination. Le super soldat se gara devant un petit café et sorti de la voiture, son compagnon l'imita et regarda autour de lui, Steve prit la parole :

« -On va continuer à pied, ce n'est plus très loin et là où on va, il n'y a jamais de place pour se garer. »

Sam hocha la tête et le suivit. Ils marchèrent à peine cinq minutes et s'arrêtèrent au pied d'une immense tour. Le vétéran leva la tête et resta coi. Le soldat aux couleurs de l'Amérique, qui était déjà à l'entré de la tour, se tourna vers lui :

« -Bon alors, tu attends quoi pour entrer ? Une invasion extra-terrestre ? »

L'interpellé se ressaisi et le rejoignit dans la tour. Ce fut la voix désincarnée au léger accent British de JARVIS qui les accueilli :

« -Bienvenu Capitaine Rogers. »

« -Bonjour JARVIS, Tony est-il là ? »

« -Il est dans son atelier. Dois-je le prévenir de votre visite ? »

« -Oui merci » Il se tourna vers Sam « Allons-y »

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Steve appuya sur le bouton de l'étage désiré, l'ascenseur commença sa lente montée des multiples étages. Il regarda son ami qui prit la parole :

« -Tony Stark ? C'est à lui que tu vas demander de l'aide. »

« -Oui, il a accès à toutes les bases de données et caméras de la ville. S'il y a une personne qui peut me dire où est Bucky, c'est lui. »

« -Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'as pas été le voir avant ? »

Le soldat rougit légèrement :

« -Je viens seulement d'y penser. »

Sam le regarda incrédule. Il était sérieux là ? Il était ami avec la plus grande puissance du pays, celui qui avait la meilleure IA du monde et il n'avait pas pensé avant à aller lui demander de localiser son ami...

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retenti et les portes s'ouvrirent. Les deux hommes en sortirent et traversèrent un long couloir blanc et lumineux puis s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en verre. JARVIS ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Le milliardaire était assis sur un tabouret,dos à eux, devant un plan de travail et avait les mains dans... Steve ne su dire ce que c'était, un regard vers son ami lui indiqua que celui-ci n'en savait pas plus. Ils furent tirés de leur observation par la voix de Tony qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur son travail :

« -Alors Captain, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? »

Le blond se racla la gorge :

« -Je suis venu solliciter ton aide. »

Stark se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage :

« -Tu viens me demander mon aide ? Si ça a un quelconque rapport avec le SHIELD, ton copain et toi pouvez repartir, la dernière fois que je les ai aidé, ce que j'ai fait a été détruit. » Il pointa Sam d'un doigt couvert d'une matière gluante et non identifié. « D'ailleurs, c'est qui lui ? »

Captain America leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

« -C'est Sam Wilson, il m'a aidé à régler certains... problèmes. Ce que je viens te demander n'a rien à voir avec le SHIELD, il a été démanteler, complètement rongé par HYDRA. Ma requête est d'ordre personnelle. »

« -Je vois... » Il se leva et essuya ses mains sur son jean, déjà couvert de la même substance noire qui recouvre ses mains, et en tendit une au vétéran. « Tony Stark, enchanté. »

Celui-ci saisi la main tendu :

« -Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Ils récupérèrent leur main respective et Sam essuya discrètement la sienne sur son jogging pour se débarrasser des restes que Stark lui avait collé dessus lors de leur échange. C'était vraiment désagréable au touché, comment faisait-il pour garder les doigts dedans aussi longtemps ? Cela avait la texture d'une méduse décomposé, dégoûtant.

Tony se tourna ensuite vers Steve :

« -Et donc, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« -Retrouvé quelqu'un, jusqu'ici toutes les informations que j'ai eu était erronées. »

« -Ça devrait être simple. Qui dois-je chercher ? »

« -Bucky Barnes. »

« -Buck- attends, je croyais qu'il était mort. »

« -Je le croyait aussi... »

Le play-boy haussa un sourcil, l'incitant à développer. Rogers passa une main sur sa nuque et lui raconta ce qu'HYDRA avait fait à son ami, les manipulations et lavages de cerveau, les meurtres qu'il avait été forcé de commettre sous l'identité du Soldat de l'hiver. Il lui raconta également leur rencontre, le fait qu'il avait tout oublié et les nombreux face à face qui en avait résulté. Il fini par la chute des trois héliporteurs et la dislocation du SHIELD. Quand il se tût, il était tremblant de rage.

« -Mais je suis persuadé qu'il se souvient de moi, sinon il ne m'aurait pas sauvé la vie. »

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes. Enfin, Tony brisa le silence en s'adressant à son IA :

« -Bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire JARVIS. »

« -Les recherches sont déjà en cours monsieur. Mais cela risque de prendre du temps. »

Le génie se tourna vers les deux soldats :

« -Vous pouvez aller patienter dans le salon, moi je vais prendre une douche, me changer et je vous rejoins. »

XxX

Cela faisait une heure que les trois hommes patientaient dans le salon de Tony, celui-ci avait rejoint Steve et Sam assez vite, lavé et changé. Aucun des trois n'avait prononcé un mot. Steve finit par rompre le silence :

« -Dis moi Tony, que manipulais-tu lorsque nous sommes arrivés ? »

Le brun bu une gorgée de scotch et appuya sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il était assit, cherchant ses mots :

« -Mmh... en fait je sais pas trop... je suis tombé dessus par hasard et j'ai décidé de l'analyser. Bon pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé... JARVIS à cherché dans toutes les bases de données à disposition mais n'a rien vu de semblable. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est visqueux et légèrement vivant et actif. » il ajouta, plus pour lui même que pour les deux autres « Je devrais peut être contacter Bruce, il pourrait m'aider. »

Sam parut surprit :

« -Vous manipulez un organisme vivant et inconnu à main nu et sans protections ? C'est pas un peu dangereux ?

« -Pour le moment il ne s'est pas montré hostile, mais s'il décide de m'attaquer, j'ai de quoi le neutraliser. »

Steve se passa une main sur le visage :

« -Tu es complètement inconscient... et à quoi cette chose va t-elle te servir ? »

« -Bonne question Cap ! Pour le moment je n'en ai aucune idée mais bon, je suis certain que je peux lui trouver une utilité, après tout, je suis Tony Stark. »

« -En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ton égaux est toujours le même. »

Leur échange fut interrompu par la voix de JARVIS qui s'éleva dans la pièce :

« -Messieurs, j'ai les informations que vous m'avez demandé. Les dernières images du Soldat de l'hiver datent d'il y a une semaine. »

Stark posa son verre sur la table basse et se leva :

« -Comment ça J ? Il disparaît du jour au lendemain ou il y a une vidéo de ce qui lui arrive ? »

« -Il y a une vidéo monsieur. »

« -Montre ! »

Steve s'était écrié, surprenant tout le monde. Un écran apparu, JARVIS fit une mise au point pour que tous puissent voir correctement et lança la vidéo. Les trois hommes avaient le regard fixé dessus. Il n'y avait, pour le moment, aucun mouvement, puis un homme entra dans le champ de la caméra. Steve le reconnu aussitôt, c'était lui, c'était Bucky. Il marchait d'un pas régulier, légèrement sur ses gardes. Normal se dit-il, c'était un soldat et il était recherché. Il allait tourner au coin d'une rue quand trois hommes l'encerclèrent. Il attaqua, mais bien vite deux des hommes, les plus imposant, l'immobilisèrent tant bien que mal tandis que le troisième lui administrait un sédatif qui le mit rapidement hors jeu. Ils le jetèrent ensuite à l'arrière d'un 4x4 noir, sans plaques d'immatriculation, qui venait de les rejoindre, avant de prendre place à leur tour à l'intérieur. Une fois les portes fermées, le véhicule démarra en trombe et disparut du champ de vision de la caméra.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le salon de la tour Stark, le maître des lieux se racla la gorge :

« -J'ai la très nette impression que nous venons d'assister à un enlèvement... »

« -JARVIS. »

« -Oui capitaine Rogers ? »

« -Peux-tu revenir en arrière, au moment où l'agression commence, faire un arrêt sur image et zoomer s'il te plais ? »

L'IA s'exécuta et Steve regarda attentivement l'image, ses deux compères firent de même. Sam pointa un des agresseur :

« -Celui-ci porte un brassard, avec une pieuvre dessus, enfin je pense, l'image n'est pas très nette. »

Tony s'approcha de l'écran, fit quelques manipulations pour isoler la partie de l'image désirée et fit une mise au point. En effet, c'était bien une pieuvre, mais pas n'importe quelle pieuvre. Le super soldat écarquilla les yeux. Il reconnaîtrait ce logo entre mille :

« -HYDRA... »

Il s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Finalement il n'en avait pas fini avec eux et ils avaient retrouvé Bucky. Il senti ses yeux le piquer, il avait échoué, il avait encore laissé tomber son meilleur ami.

Deux mains sur ses épaules lui apprirent qu'il ne serait pas seul. Alors il ravala ses sanglots et fit face à ses deux amis :

« -Nous devons à tout prix le tirer de là. »

Il vit la détermination passer dans le regard des deux hommes, ils combattraient à ses côtés.

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui se clos, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferais plaisir de savoir ^^ et ça me motivera pour écrire la suite ^^_

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, je ferais en sorte de l'écrire et de le poster assez vite ^^_

_Bye~_


End file.
